Ginny's Plans for Two
by tomboywitch
Summary: Ginny has fallen in love, but Harry still hasn't noticed her! She has many plans to get him for herself, using all the help she can get. But what happens when he starts to fall for her too?


(Emily's story)

Chapter 1

Ginny woke up to the sound of a loud boom, coming from the other side of the hallway in the twin's room. "Typical," she groaned and resently got out of her warm, comfortable bed.

There was only two weeks left until she boarded the Hogwarts Express to start her fifth year, and Ginny couldn't wait. She slumped over to her mirror and rubbed her eyes.

She stared at her reflection, noticing how much she had changed over the summer. Her straight bright red hair and softened and curled into a nice sun-streaked red.

Her body had also grown, making her look older and more mature. She smiled into the mirror and then went into her closet to get out a t-shirt and jeans. She headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Fred and George.

"EXPERIMENTING! How could you be so stupid!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ginny glanced at her brothers and saw that they were covered in a greenish-blue powder and their clothes were smoking.

"But Mum, we..." started Fred, but Mrs. Weasley hushed him. "I thought you two were studying and doing your homework, but no. You were experimenting! And now you have blown up half your room! What am I going to do with you now!"

Ginny ran out the door, not wanting to hear what trouble Fred and George had gotten this time. She walked down to the broomshed and took out her Cleansweep 60.

She swung her leg over the broom and took off into the air. The trees surrounding the backyard were large enough to block any wandering eyes. Ginny loved the feel of the wind blowing against her.

Flying was her favorite thing to do to pass the time.

_I really need to practice if I'm wanting to be on the team this year_, she thought, picking up speed and flying in circles around the yard. _Once I get to Hogwarts, it'll be easier to train, with the huge Quidditch pitch and everything._

She finally landed and went back to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Her mother, still red in the face, was haphazardly cleaning the dishes, while it seemed Fred and George were in their rooms awaiting their punishment. Ginny grabbed an apple for lunchand sat down at the table.

Ginny was just finishing her apple when Ron came down, all clean and dressed up.

"So where are you going?" Ginny asked him. "I'm going over to Lav's house. Tell Mum I'll be back for dinner." Ginny grimaced and rolled her eyes. Ron and Lavender Brown had started dating at the beginnning of the summer and she was sick of it.

Everytime she came over, Ginny had to deal with her fussing about how 'You could be so pretty if you would just let me do your make-up' or 'I wish you would start hanging out with more girls, you could learn a thing or two about getting a boyfriend'.

Ginny also wished she could curse her everytime she got all cute with Ron. It was disgusting, Lavender, hanging all over HER brother. And now that Ron was so busy with Lavender, he completely ignored her.

After Ron had left, Ginny went upstairs to write a letter to Hermione. She had grown very close to her this past year and they were becoming the best of friends. She gathered up her parchment and wrote with her favorite blue ink quill.

Dear Hermione,

I have missed you so much! I hope you had fun on your hiking trip. I still don't understand why you would want to hike up a mountain with heavy backpacks and ugly boots though. The Burrow has been very boring with Ron gone all the time. I still can't understand what he sees in her! Well the twins are still here with me. This morning I woke up to them blowing up half their room! And when I went downstairs, they were covered in blue stuff and smoking! It was the funniest thing I've seen in a while!

I am going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. Do you think you could meet me there? Harry -I think- is coming over here to stay with us Tuesday, so we will all be able to shop together. And, thankfully, LAVENDER IS NOT COMING! She told Ron she had to go with Parvati because it was tradition for them to buy their school supplies together. Hah!

Also, I asked Mum yesterday if you could stay with us for the rest of the summer, since school starts in two weeks, and she said yes! So if you can go shopping on Wednesday, then hopefully you can just come home with us after that!

Well, hopefully I will see you in a couple of days!

Love, Ginny

She folded up the parchment and waited for her owl, Athena,to come back from sending a letter to Luna. For her birthday, Mr. Weasley had bought her the most beautiful golden brown owl with white tips on his wings.

Ginny decided to finish up on her packing. There wasn't much she could pack because most of it she would get at Diagon Alley, but she got all her essentials and clothes together and folded them into her trunk.

Then, after looking around to see if she had missed anything, she laid down on her bed to finish the book she was reading, _The Magic Touch. _She was very absorbed in her book when her brother Bill stuck his head into her room.

"What are you reading?" he asked quietly. Ginny jerked her head up and attacked Bill with the biggest hug once she saw that it was him. "Bill! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Egypt," Ginny said, letting him go finally.

"Well I was going to tell everyone at dinner, but I got transferred to the Bank in Diagon Alley. Now I'll be able to spend a lot more time at home."

"That's wonderful! You don't know how much I have missed you!"Ginny and Bill went into the living room and Bill told her all about Egypt and what he had been doing over the summer.

Ginny got along with Bill better than any of her other brothers. He was the one she could relate to and talk to about anything. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you," Bill said to her.

Ginny blushed. Right then, Ron fell out of the fireplace, all red and covered with smudges. Red smudges.

"Ron, who've you been with? You better get cleaned up before Mum and Dad see you," Bill said sternly, looking down at Ron with an amused grin on his face. Ron raced upstairs, and Bill sat back down, shaking his head.

"He was with Lavender, his girlfriend," Ginny spat. "Hopefully you won't have to meet her. I can't stand her."

"Ron? I always thought he had a big crush on Hermione. Didn't he?" Bill asked. "Well I think he did for a while, but they figured out that they are only friends. And anyways, I think someone else has a crush on Hermione," Ginny said grinning wickedly.

"Who..." Bill started, but Mrs. Weasley interupted them. "Bill! How wonderful! I didn't know you were coming! Dinner is ready, so you two get into the kitchen."

Bill shot her a questioning glance, but she mouthed 'later'.Ginny sat down at the table with Billand a minute later Ron came down, his face rubbed raw from trying to get the lipstick off. Which of course he didn't do a very good job of. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

Percy was the next one to sit down, but he was being such a prat to everyone that no one acknowledged his appearance. Not that he seemed to mind, his nose was stuck so close to the book he was reading that you would think it had been glued there.

The twins rushed down the stairs, not wanting to be late and have their mother yell at them yet again. They both sat down across from Ginny with matching grins, their hair still smoking. She grinned back and then leaned in a little closer. "I have to talk to you two later."

They raised their eyebrows but didn't ask any questions because Mrs. Weasley had just entered from the kitchen, levitating the food onto the table.

"Your father has to work late tonight so he won't be able to join us for dinner," she said with a sigh. "He works too much. He should be spending more time with the family."

No one said anything, because they all agreed with her. Their father was at work more hours than he was at home.

"This food is delicious, Mum!" George proclaimed,showing her a bright smile.

"Yes, it is simply exquisite!" Fred added, giving her a thumbs up.

"All right you two, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. They always knew how to cheer her up.

"So Fred, George," Bill said, turning his attention away from his food and to his brothers."What were you two doing upstairs in your room? I know you were experimenting, but what were you trying to do?"

"Well," George started, eying Mrs. Weasley uneasily,"we were just, um..." George glanced at Fred, who was looking at him with mild interest,apparently wanting to know how George was going to talk his way out of this one. "I'm not really sure really. We wanted to find out what would happen if we mixed ,er, certain ingredients together."

"Well you two certainly figured out what would happen didn't you," Ginny said, grinning wickedly at their reaction. "How on earth did you get the blue stuffoff?"

"Well it wouldn't come out of our clothes," Fred said slowly," but it came off our skin quickly enough. Well almost came off." Fred pointed to his ears, which still had the tint of blue of them. "It doesn't seem to want to come off."

Everyone laughed, including the twins, and except for Percy, who excused himself at that point and headed up the stairs toward his room.

Ginny rolled her eyes and started talking again like nothing had happened.

Percy had changed alot over the past couple of years. He now acted as though he was embarrassed to be around his family and he treated everyone as though they were beneath them.

He was obsessed with his new job at the ministry, which was an assistant to a grumpy old man named Thruden.

After dinner was over, Ginny went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Bill. The twins had been assigned to clean the dishes and Ron went upstairs 'to write a letter' which meant to Lavender.

"So we were talking about Hermione before dinner weren't we?" Bill said, looking at Ginny curiously.

"Well actually we were about to talk about who has a crush on her." Ginny smirked. "You'll never guess."

Bill shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Fred!" Ginny laughed at the surprised look on Bill's face. "I know! He's always looking at her and when I asked him about it, he blushed and tried to act like he had no idea what I was talking about."

Bill leaned closer to her and whispered," I never thought one of the twins would fall for a girl like Hermione. She would be good for Fred. Maybe he would start focusing more on schoolwork than goofing off if they dated."

"Probably not, but you can always hope," Ginny said. "And I bet Fred gets lonely when George goes out on his dates with Angelina. You know they've been dating for about four months now." Ginny then remembered something. "And I asked Hermione to stay with us the rest of the summer."

Bill caught on quickly. He smirked when he figured out what his sister had been planning. "Playing a little matchmaker are we?"

"No, just trying to encourage it," she replied. "We will see what happens and we can just...help them along the way."

Ginny smiled and then stood up and yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Bill."

"Night Gin."

Ginny laid in bed, thinking about what Bill had said about her playing matchmaker. _Now I just wish a certain someone could figure out that I was right for them..._

End of chapter one

Hey everyone!

Now I don't know where I got the idea for this story but don't worry... there is more plot to it than you think!

I hope you all like this story because I have been wanting to write a Harry/Ginny story for a really long time!

Please review and tell me how you like it okay?

-Emily


End file.
